<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dorohedoro - The Moth's request by GeminiForest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121670">Dorohedoro - The Moth's request</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiForest/pseuds/GeminiForest'>GeminiForest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dorohedoro AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dorohedoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Condoms, Couch Sex, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiForest/pseuds/GeminiForest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dokuga ask Kaiman to do some... Special requests after work one night. And it was something Kaiman wasn't expecting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dokuga/Kaiman (Dorohedoro)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dorohedoro AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dorohedoro - The Moth's request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kaiman." Dokuga started as he approached the masked lizard man as he cleaned up a table. It was a long and tiring shift and all Kaiman wanted to do was to go home. During the time he's been working with Dokuga and Tetsujo though have been shockingly pleasant. Though Kaiman was a bit awkward with what he knew relating to Dokuga and the other Cross Eyes. Especially Dokuga himself. </p><p>Kaiman finished whipping the table down and he turned fully to Dokuga as he tilted his head curiously a moment.</p><p>"Yeah, Dokuga?" He asked.</p><p>"I was wondering.." Dokuga started as he rubbed his arm, "If I can talk to you someplace private after work?" He asked. Kaiman blinked and he looked up to Nikaido and Tetsujo, Dokuga following his gaze. </p><p>"What about him?"</p><p>"He's got plans tonight, he invited me to join but I'm not a karaoke guy." Dokuga waved his hands some sheepishly. Kaiman just studied the smaller male a moment and nodded as he picked up the dish tub.</p><p>"Sure we can go to my place and drink a bit if you'd like." Dokuga felt a shock go through his body and before he could protest Kaiman had already taken the tub to the back as he joked with Nikaido and Tetsujo. </p><p>....</p><p>After a bit of an awkward walk to Kaiman's and getting settled Dokuga noticed in Kaiman's apartment how, shockingly nice and organized it was. Moving himself comfortably on the couch and looking around it didn't take long for Kaiman to get comfortable himself. Wearing just his t-shirt and jeans after taking his other attire off he was more comfortable clearly. Offering Dokuga a can and Dokuga looked at it a moment before looking to Kaiman who gave it a gentle shake.</p><p>"I mean it is for you." He offered and Dokuga took the can thanking the other as he plopped himself down. Staring at the can a moment and thought about what he wanted to say. He studied Kaiman as he seemed to not force the other to say anything yet. They knew one another pretty well in and outside of work for the past two years but alone this seemed awkward. At least to Dokuga. Figuring he needed some liquid courage, he opened the can and took quite the swig which surprised Kaiman.</p><p>"W-Woah! Careful!" Kaiman said with a startled voice and Dokuga moved the can as he coughed into his sleeve. Looking to Kaiman with his face flushed from alcohol. He then moved his eyes to his torso. Dokuga could see every muscle under that shirt and god it was hot. Dokuga cleared his throat and he sat the can on the coffee table before he spoke. Kaiman resting his arm on the back of the couch as he faced Dokuga.</p><p>"Kaiman I.. Um.." Dokuga started and he took a deep breathe as Kaiman took a drink from the can, "I've wanted to ask if we could have sex."</p><p>Kaiman choked on his drink as some came out of his nostrils and he turned his head away from Dokuga. Turning to him shocked and his irises went from thick to thin, Dokuga never knew Kaiman's eyes did that. Kaiman cleaned himself up a bit and he cleared his throat some and he laughed a bit.</p><p>"Y... You wanted to talk to me about that?"</p><p>"I mean.. Yeah.." Dokuga shrugged as he slouched on the couch before hugging his legs, "I know we both have restrictions but that doesn't mean we can't have sex."</p><p>"I-I mean yeah but.." Kaiman blushed and turned his head, "I might be too big for you.. Ya know? And why me of all people?" Dokuga felt his own cheeks flush and he rubbed his arm again.</p><p>"I don't know the answer. Just want it to be you... It feels familiar." Kaiman blinked a moment at Dokuga's words. Now he knew since the memory was coming back to him. He and Kai did things. Never had full sex but they gotten close time to time. Regardless Kaiman did take a look over Dokuga's body. He saw how shockingly thin Dokuga was for his height and his scars on his legs since he wore some shorts. It was starting to warm up in the Hole that's for sure. </p><p>Kaiman sighed a bit and he sat his can of beer down and he got up and left the room. Dokuga creased his brow thinking he did something wrong, till he heard the sound of rustling and Kaiman mumbling under his breathe before he returned. Shocked to see Kaiman set down a bottle of lube down before he sat on the couch next to Dokuga and sighed heavily.</p><p>"So.. Not sure how else we're gonna do this but we'll take our time. Got it?"</p><p>"Got it!" Dokuga nodded and he thought a moment and reached into his bag and as he reached in he dropped what he was trying to place on the table. </p><p>On the table scattered colorful packages of condoms. Dokuga's face flushed red and he turned to Kaiman as the lizard man laughed some. </p><p>"You were really planning this weren't you?"</p><p>"NEVER HURTS TO BE PREPARED!" Dokuga huffed and Kaiman smiled softly.</p><p>Oh Dokuga, hadn't changed a bit.</p><p>He then propped Dokuga into his lap and the moth boy was surprised at this. Dokuga was about to warn about his saliva but Kaiman stuck his tongue out and licked his neck, cupping the back of his head as he did so. Dokuga gasped a bit and closed his eyes, feeling Kaiman's soft tongue against his warming flesh. He couldn't help but let out a moan.</p><p>This was different than the boss who was aggressive. This was... So soft and gentle. Feeling Kaiman's hot breathe as Kaiman opened his mouth to gently nip at his flesh. His hands then moving under Dokuga's shirt. His large hands exploring his torso and almost as if tracing Dokuga's scars. Dokuga moaned softly again as he closed his eyes.</p><p>He then was surprised as he was laid down on the couch and Kaiman lifted his shirt to expose his chest. His thumbs tracing Dokuga's rib cage before going to his nipples. Dokuga whimpered a bit as Kaiman leaned down and licked the small pink flesh. </p><p>The smaller male's flesh heating up and an erection starting to form within his shorts. He placed his hands on Kaiman's head as the lizard licked down his body. Sitting up Kaiman grabbed at the bottom of his shirt and pulled it from over his head. Dokuga couldn't help but stare in amazement. Sure he knew Kaiman had hairy arms but he had quite the happy trail as well. Dokuga could also see all his muscles as well and he swallowed a bit and Kaiman tilted his head as he let out a chuckle.</p><p>"You gonna be okay Dokuga?" Kaiman asked ad Dokuga nodded and he reached up as Kaiman leaned forward a bit.</p><p>"Y-Yeah just.. W-Wow..~" Dokuga cooed to himself and Kaiman rolled his eyes some and he easily removed Dokuga's shorts and boxer shorts. The moth under him gasped and blushed madly as Kaiman tossed the shorts and boxers to where his shirt was. Exposing his erection and Kaiman wrapped his hand around it as he started to stroke the other male. Dokuga moaned out and bit into his sleeve. Instinctively parting his legs as he watched the lizard man as he licked his mouth. Before he could reach for the lube Dokuga reached over and grabbed one of the packages of condoms and handed one to Kaiman.</p><p>"... Dokuga I'm not going in you ye.."</p><p>"It's flavored!" Dokuga blushed and it clicked in Kaiman's mind and he pointed at himself a moment and Dokuga shook his head and it then realized what it meant.</p><p>Dokuga figured a loophole on how to suck him off. </p><p>Dokuga sat himself up a bit and Kaiman stopped him, confused Dokuga looked up to him before he realized his ass was towards Kaiman's head and he was to the other's groin. Seeing the large growing bulge in Kaiman's jeans Dokuga sheepishly undid the zipper and button. He was surprised at how big Kaiman was once he moved his jeans down far enough to expose him. He just couldn't wait to put him in his mouth. He quickly undid the condom wrapper and rolled it onto Kaiman's erection which he could feel a growl come from the larger male. Once far enough and making sure he was safe Dokuga hesitantly took him into his mouth. The rubber keeping them both safe and luckily was thin enough for Kaiman to feel Dokuga's warm mouth. </p><p>"F-Fuck..~" Kaiman purred and patted Dokuga's thigh as he turned to face Kaiman, the head in his mouth, "Watch the teeth and relax your jaw. Don't bite." Kaiman informed and Dokuga nodded and took as much as he could into his mouth. Kaiman huffed a bit as he felt the other male's mouth and hands. He could tell he was a bit sloppy but hey he was trying.</p><p>Kaiman parted Dokuga's cheeks a bit and licked from the sac to his entry. Causing the moth to gasp from around Kaiman's shaft. Kaiman continued to move his tongue around and against Dokuga's entry as he whimpered. Kaiman purred a bit and Dokuga removed his mouth after a bit as he panted. God if he didn't have dangerous saliva he'd be trying to deep throat Kaiman right now. His cock ached against Kaiman's chest as he bucked his hips some hearing Kaiman groaned a bit. He removed his tongue from Dokuga and he chuckled a bit seeing the smaller male whimper a bit as he removed the condom. Carefully putting it in the wrapper and and he pumped Kaiman a bit. </p><p>"You really want it do you?" Kaiman asked and Dokuga looked over his shoulder and nodded. Kaiman smirked some as he had Dokuga get up. Dokuga did as asked and he propped himself down and Kaiman grabbed the lube. He opened the bottle and poured some onto his fingers before pushing his middle into Dokuga's ass. Dokuga gasped at the cold fluid entering his body and he whimpered as he parted his legs again.</p><p>Kaiman noticed he did a lot of whimpering, but he found it kinda cute. </p><p>Pushing his index finger inside as well Dokuga panted a bit and clung to the couch pillow nearby to his chest. Both Kaiman's fingers hitting his prostate as Dokuga moaned out. He then tried to muffle and shut his eyes tightly. Before he felt something bigger start to push inside him. He opened his eyes to see Kaiman had positioned himself and started to thrust slowly into Dokuga's entry. The two taking deep breathes and groaning a bit as Kaiman pushed himself fully inside. </p><p>Kaiman looked down to Dokuga under him as he trembled. Dokuga trying to hide his face with the pillow and Kaiman rolled his eyes a bit and removed the pillow from the smaller male. Gasping Dokuga looked up and Kaiman tossed it to the side.</p><p>"I wanna see you." Kaiman said softly and Dokuga bit his lip a bit and nodded. Holding his hips and arranging himself, Kaiman then started to thrust into Dokuga. Who let out a moan behind his mouth and he tried to cover his mouth with his sleeves. His honey comb eyes looking up to Kaiman with such lust and desire. Kaiman could have sworn he saw his thick member twitch inside of Dokuga. Which of course it did. Throbbing inside the smaller male as he slowly thrusted into him. He slowly started to speed up his pelvic motions and Dokuga tried so hard to muffle himself as he grew louder in moans. His eyes rolling back a bit as his face was flushed red with lust.</p><p>"K... K-Kaiman~!! F-Fuuuuck~!" Dokuga moaned out and Kaiman let out a pleasured bellow from his throat. The couch under them started to creak a bit and Kaiman moved Dokuga's legs over his shoulders as he continued. Dokuga a moaning mess under him as his body trembled. </p><p>Dokuga's mind became a haze as he looked up to Kaiman as the larger figure pounded into him. His thick member thrusting into him repeatingly hitting his prostate. Dokuga almost forgetting about his venomous saliva as he was drooling on himself. His erection twitching and throbbing with the threat to cum as thrusted. The feeling he was experiencing was complete euphoria and something he never experienced before. He looked up to Kaiman as the larger male pushed his hair back to see Dokuga's face more. </p><p>"Good boy..~" Kaiman purred and leaned forward as Dokuga wrapped his legs around Kaiman's hips as Kaiman gripped the arm rest. Kaiman's own scaled face flushed red as he thrusted into Dokuga. His cock being milked by Dokuga's entry as the smaller male looked up to him. He couldn't fight back anymore. He thrusted into Dokuga roughly and quickly causing the smaller male to gasp as he arched his back. His body stiffening a bit.</p><p>Dokuga was close. </p><p>Kaiman was close. </p><p>"D-Dokuga..~" Kaiman moaned out and Dokuga looked up his eyes tearing up a bit and cupped Kaiman's face a bit and pulled him down, using his hand to cup the front of his snout as he kissed the back of his own hand. Kaiman blinked a moment at this before he nestled himself into Dokuga's hair and pounded his cock deeper into Dokuga. Who in return moaned into his ear and clung to the lizard man.</p><p>"K-Kaiman~!!" Dokuga moaned and stiffened as Kaiman pushed himself fully into the other, Dokuga came onto his own hoodie and Kaiman's chest. Kaiman sat up and pulled out before straddling himself over Dokuga and held is hair back as he pumped himself.</p><p>"O-Open your mouth..~" Kaiman purred and Dokuga did as asked and he gasped some as Kaiman came into his mouth.Five long strands of cum shot onto his mouth and some onto his cheeks as Kaiman groaned out Dokuga's name. Dokuga took his finger and ran it along the bottom of Kaiman's cock and licked his finger after collecting the last of his seed. Swallowing what was in his mouth and Kaiman blushed a bit and laughed some.</p><p>If there's anything he got over Kai, is at least he got to fuck Dokuga. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>